peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 May 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-05-14 ; Comments *With some bemusement, Peel reads out extracts from 'The shy girl's guide to bedroom bliss' that had been published in the Sun newspaper the previous day. *Peel cites the Sounds singles reviews several times. The latest issue had just come out that day (a Thursday). *Art Objects were fronted by Gerard Langley, later to form The Blue Aeroplanes. *The show was repeated on BBC Radio 6 Music in 2014 as part of a tribute to coincide with the tenth anniversary of Peel's death. Sessions *New Order #1. Repeat of session first broadcast on 16 February 1981. *Killing Joke #3. Repeat of session first broadcast on 27 April 1981. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files 1/2 and 3' begin at start of programme *Psychedelic Furs: Dumb Waiters (7": Dumb Waiters) (CBS) *Modern Eon: Child's Play (7": Child's Play) (Dindisc) *''JP "Are they becoming a Yes for the 1980s?"'' *Be Bop Deluxe: Ships In The Night (Album, Comp.: The Singles A's & B's) (Harvest Heritage) *New Order: Dreams Never End (Session) *'File 3' pauses *Misty In Roots: Man Kind (Album: Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) (People Unite) *'File 3' resumes *Splodgenessabounds: Yarmouth 5-0 (Album: Cowpunk Medlum) (Deram) (flexi disc issued with "Cowpunk Medlum") *Pigbag: Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag (7": Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag) (Y Records) *Killing Joke: Tension (Session) *JP: "Sounds has described the Delmonte's single as being 'contrived and meaningless' so let's hear it." *The Delmontes: So It's Not To Be (7": Don't Cry Your Tears) (Rational Records) *The Method Actors: Distortion (10": Rhythms Of You) (Armageddon Records) *John Lee Hooker: Everybody Rockin' (Album: Everybody Rockin') (Oxford) *UB40: Don't Slow Down (7": Don't Slow Down) (DEP International) *'File 3' pauses *New Order: Senses (Session) *Recognitions: Too Much Fiction (7": Too Much Fiction) (Rhme Time) *The Cure: Other Voices (Album: Faith) (Fiction Records) *Renaldo & The Loaf: Spratt's Medium (Album: Songs for Swinging Larvae) (Ralph Records) *Girls At Our Best: I'm Beautiful Now (7": Go For Gold!) (Happy Birthday Records) *The Bleechers: Check Him Out (Album, Comp.: The Upsetter Collection) (Trojan Records) *Killing Joke: Butcher (Session) *Magazine: About The Weather (7": About The Weather) (Virgin) *The Cramps: Rockin' Bones (Album: Psychedelic Jungle) (I.R.S. Records) *'File 3' resumes *New Order: I.C.B. (Session) *Peel says he has no idea what ICB means. It allegedly stands for 'Ian Curtis Buried'. *'File 3' pauses *Undertones: You're Welcome (Album: Positive Touch) (Ardeck) *Tarzan 5: Boys Game (7": Boys Game) (021 Records) *Talisman: Free Speech (12" Dole Age) (Recreational Records) *'File 3' resumes *Killing Joke: The Fall Of Because (Session) *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Alles Ist Gut (Album: Alles Ist Gut) (Virgin) *'File 3' pauses *Out On Blue Six: Party Mood (7": Party Mood) (Hungry Rooms) *'File 3' resumes *New Order: Truth (Session) *Art Objects: What Am I Supposed To Do? (Album: Bagpipe Music) (Heartbeat Records) *'File 3' fades out near start of last track File ;Name *1) 1981-05-14_New Order & Killing Joke.mp3 *2) 1981-05-14 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 *3) NEW ORDER • KILLING JOKE: Psychedelic Furs, Pigbag, Recognitions... ;Length *1) 01:59:53 *2) 02:00:51 *3) 01:59:03 ;Other * Originally shared through assorted torrents/uploads, brought together on a now-defunct Julian Tapes (torrent) by "bbrbr57", also via Peel Newsgroup. Some of the original cassettes were running fast and the speed of the digital files may need adjustment. This is possible using Audacity and similar software. * File 2 seems to be a larger file, 165Mb v 110Mb and 192kbps v 128kbps but starts at the exact same time as file 1, and seems to have more ringing distortion. * Many thanks to Julian, Kev and "bbrbr57"! * Many thanks to patestapes. *Please address re-up requests to Peel Newsgroup. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) BBC 6 Music until 15 November 2014 *3) Soundcloud Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes